


a confession in spring

by illogicool



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, bla bla they're meditating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicool/pseuds/illogicool
Summary: He breathes and feels the crisp air fill in his lungs before he exhales and let himself fall into deeper meditation. He tries by correcting his posture and evening out his breaths. He tries and yet his mind is occupied with thoughts of chrome and a golden kasaya. He breathes again and thinks of his master’s gleaming faceplate, his soft expression and his calming voice.





	a confession in spring

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS I LOVE GENYATTA SORRY THIS IS SHORT

Genji hums softly, focusing his breaths as they move in and out. The cool breeze blew over him - it was comforting to say the least. It was Spring now and he’s been more sentimental lately which is unlike him. He lets out a deep sigh thinking about what could’ve been and alternatively, what has happened. He thinks of his brother and wonders where he is right now. If he is lonely. If he is content. He thinks of himself and where he is now and his mind wanders to his beloved Master and the currently empty space beside him. Zenyatta had a session with the younger students - they were excited to see him after such a long time. He would be too if he were them. He breathes and feels the crisp air fill in his lungs before he exhales and let himself fall into deeper meditation. He tries by correcting his posture and evening out his breaths. He tries and yet his mind is occupied with thoughts of chrome and a golden kasaya. He breathes again and thinks of his master’s gleaming faceplate, his soft expression and his calming voice. 

His almost laughs at how his heart skips at the mention of him. He recalls their afternoon tea together. He had taken off his faceplate to drink and he had noticed how Zenyatta had stolen tiny glances at him then. It was peculiar - his omnic master could live without food and drink yet he still accompanied Genji during his meals. He would pour a cup of tea for Genji and strangely enough for himself and they would talk themselves silly until the tea would grow cold. An even more peculiar thing was that his own cup would remain untouched - with him being too preoccupied with his Master and his day - how he had seen a bird’s nest while he was out. He breathes and thinks of how his Master is not good for his heart. It skips like the shameful thing that it is when he is around his beloved Master. He thinks of how his Master laughs at his jokes and how he is calm in times of adversity, He thinks of how his Master is more human than machine and how he has shown him more compassion than any human he has ever met. 

 

“I see that your mind is somewhere else,Genji. What on earth are you thinking about?” a familiar voice asks and he turns to see his master taking a seat on the soft grass next to him.   
“You”, he thinks but he’s not bold enough to say it. Instead, he chooses to stuff the confession deep into the depths of his mind. He couldn’t possibly concentrate with his beloved Master around and decides to focus his energy by picking a carnation off a nearby bush. Since it was spring, most of the flowers had bloomed. He twirls it around his fingers and and brings it up closer to his face to inspect.

“How was class?”, Genji asked and his voice is soft.

 

“Class was the same as always,” Zenyatta says.

 

Genji thinks to himself how the pale white petals seem to complement Zenyatta and his yellow tattered robes. Chrome against a pale untainted white.   
“This flower reminds me of you,” he blurts out and stops himself before he says anything more. 

 

Zenyatta gently laughs some more - as if the very notion is ridiculous and this baffles Genji. 

“I don’t think the flower would appreciate being compared to a battered tin like me”  
At this, he pretends to be offended on his Master’s behalf.”You are lovelier than this flower, that is the difference,” he says and grins under his faceplate.   
“However, I am lovelier than both you and the flower combined”, he lies, without missing a beat. His heart aches at this and at how beautiful his Master is. A thousand carnations would not come close to how lovely Zenyatta is.

 

“That is true,” Zenyatta says seriously. He wants to shove his heart away at this statement as it is doing the unruly thing again where it skips.   
“Master, you’re supposed to disagree,” he says and for once he is thankful for his visor as he is blushing far too much to the extent that he doesn’t think that it’s good for him .

“How am I supposed to disagree when it is truth?,” his master says again and now he feels like dying.

“Master,please”, he says, feeling himself blush underneath his faceplate. His Master is indeed not good for him.


End file.
